Freddy's Back
by gal983
Summary: Katie Goodwing wakes up in the night screaming. One night it becomes too much and she has to go to the hospital. Can Melinda help her and solve the mystery to her scary nightmare? Will people get hurt on the way? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Melinda's House)

Melinda: "Hey, how was your day at work?"

Jim: "Ok I guess. Although there was a young girl who checked into the hospital today that has been having some serious nightmares."

Melinda: "How serious?"

Jim: "The nightmares have been giving this girl seizures at night and her parents say she wakes up in the night screaming uncontrollably."

Melinda: "Wow. Tell me more."

Jim: "Ok, it all started..."

(Later on that day; by the way the girl's name will be Katie and her parents will be Todd and Lauren)

Todd: "A doctor, I need a doctor right now!"

Doctor: "Ok, calm down, but first we need to know what happened."

Todd: "All week she's been waking up in the night screaming. We think it's been from nightmares. But anyway she had a seizure and now she's unresponsive!"

Doctor: What's your daughter's name?"

Todd: "It's Katie. Katie Goodwing. Now can you please give her some medical care or anything?"

Doctor: Sir, calm down. Katie dear, can you speak to me?"

Todd: "I told, she's unresponsive!"

Doctor: "Sir, please go sit over there."

He goes and sits in the waiting room without struggle. They wheel Katie to a medical room (don't know what it's called)  
and check out to see what's wrong with her.

Jim: "I'm here. What's the story."

Doctor: "Name's Katie Goodwing, looks to be about 10 years old. Her father say's she's been having nightmares that make her wake up screaming at night. She had a seizure and now she's unrespnsive."

Jim checked Katie to see what was wrong with her and couldn't see what the problem was.

Jim: "It looks like she slipped into a coma. I can't find any reason to what might have caused this. We'll just have to keep her here for now and wait until she wakes up to fins what's wrong with her."

Doctor: "But that could be forever! What if she never wakes up?"

Jim: "We'll just have to hope for the best. It's our only choice."

(Back to normal time)

Melinda: "So has she woken up yet?"

Jim: "No and I'm guessing she won't for a while."

Melinda: "Her nightmare must of been so scary that it caused her to have a seizure and go into a coma."

Jim: "Yeah, but what nightmare could be that scary."

Melinda: "I don't know, but I'm guessing it's not a normal one. Someone is playing tricks with her mind and I'm gonna find out who."

Author's note:

This is my second story! Hope you liked it! Please review and give me advice! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melinda goes and visits Jim at his work (which is the hospital) and goes to check on Katie.

Melinda: "So, how's she doing?"

Jim: "Well, she's still in her coma, so the same I guess."

Melinda: "I'm going to go talk to her parents."

Melinda knocks lightly on the door and walks in. She finds Katie's parents in chairs by Katie's bed. They both have worried faces on their looks and she could tell her mom had been crying.

Melinda: "Hi, I'm Melinda Gordon. My husband is one of your daughter's doctors."

Lauren: "Oh..hi...My name is Lauren Goodwing and this is my husband Todd Goodwing."

Melinda: "Nice to meet you. I just came to ask you some questions about your daughter. When did she first start having these nightmares."

Todd: "Well, it was about a week ago."

Melinda: "And did she ever mention it or talk about it with you?"

Todd: "No actually. Everytime we would bring it up, Katie would say that she didn't want to talk about. Then she would run off to her room and we wouldn't see her all night."

Melinda: "Hmmm...that's odd. How often did she wake up in the night screaming?"

Lauren: "Why are you asking us these questions? Do you work for a newspaper or a magazine or something?"

Melinda: "Look, I'm just trying to help your daughter and figure out what's wrong with her."

Todd: "I'm sorry but I don't think there is anything you can do. You heard the doctors. All we can do is hope for the best."

Melinda: "You don't understand. I can help Katie."

Todd: "No you can't unless you've got magical powers or something."

Lauren: "You should go."

Melinda: "Ok, nice meeting you then."

Melinda walks out of the room not very satisfied.

Jim: "Didn't work out as well as you hoped for?"

Melinda: "Not really. As usual they didn't think I could help."

Jim: "You're not gonna give up are you because you never do."

Melinda: "Oh no way I'm giving up. I just need to find out more information."

Jim: "Yeah, good luck with that."

Melinda: "Thanks (sarcastically)."

(Later that day)

Delia: "Hey, whatcha doing."

Melinda: "Oh, just doing some research."

Delia: "Ghost stuff?"

Melinda: "Yeah. I'm looking up ghosts and spirits that involve nightmares."

Delia: "So what have you found so far?"

Melinda: "Well, there is the ghost named Freddy Krueger but he is just a myth."

Delia: "That's what you said about Blood Mary and she was real."

Melinda: "No she wasn't it was that other girl thinking she was Bloody Mary."

Delia: "Yeah but you'll never know. This one might be real."

Melinda: "Ok, but just leave me alone so I can do more research."

Delia: "Fine but be careful. You know how violient these ghosts can get."

Delia leaves Melinda alone in her shop.

Melinda: "Oh my gosh! Now this is one ghost that's going to be hard to tame."

Authors Note:

Ohhh! What did Melinda find out about Freddy? Read the next chapter to find out! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melinda researches Freddy Krueger some more and finds out some details. She decides to call Rick and tell him about it.

Rick: "Hello?"

Malinda: "Hey Rick it's me Malinda."

Rick: "Oh hey what's up?"

Malinda: "I'm just looking up a ghost named Freddy Krueger. You know anything about him?"

Rick: "Oh yeah I've heard about that dude. He had like a glove on one hand and then a claw for the other or something. Then he would like invade your dreams and whatever he did to you there would happen in real life. So if he kills you in your dream...he kills you in real life."

Malinda: "So if Freddy has been in Katie's dreams then that means he could kill her. Rick we need to think of a plan fast before he does anything to her,"

Rick: "Wait who's Katie?"

Melinda tells Rick the whole story about Katie.

Rick: "Wow. We do need to think of a plan fast."

Melinda: "I know what should we do?"

Rick: "How do we get this Freddy to come to our dreams or should I say your dreams?"

Melinda: "Mine? No way am I going to do this alone!"

Rick: "Hey, I'm not the one who can see ghosts here and connect with the dead."

Melinda: "You're right. Fine I'll just do it but you have to help with the rest. Deal?"

Rick: "Deal."

Melinda: "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rick: "Ok, bye."

Melinda: "Bye."

Melinda continued looking up information until she was too tired and decided to head home. Since her car was stolen a few ago, Melinda had to walk the four blocks to her house alone in the dark. The walk was a scary journey for her for she swore that she saw a man in a striped red and green sweater standing at the corner. But when she looked again, he was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(At the hospital)

Katie: AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todd and Lauren are woken up by their daughter's unpleasant screaming and rush to calm her down.

Todd: Honey, go get a doctor quick!

Lauren: Ok.

Lauren runs out of the room to go and try to find a nearby doctor.

Lauren: Docotor, doctor! We need help. It's our daughter Katie. She's awoken from her coma and now screaming horribly! Please help us!

Doctor: Ok, ok, calm down. Let me get some assistance.

The doctor calls for help and other doctors race to the scene.

Katie: No! Don't hurt me! I wont tell, I won't tell!

Lauren: Katie, honey, wake up it's just a dream. Todd she won't wake up! She won't wake up!

Todd: Settle down Laur, the doctors are on their way.

Jim: Ok, I need you two to go wait outside.

Lauren: But...we want to be with our daughter!

Todd: Come on hun. Do what he says.

They leave the room and more doctors enter.

Jim: Katie, Katie. Wake up!

Jim shakes her a little each time getting more firm.

Jim: She won't wake up. I need you to get the brain moniter to check her waves.

A couple doctors leave the room and come back a few minutes later with some suction cup like cords and put them on Katie's forehead.

Jim: Let's see, her brain waves look normal to me. I wonder what's wrong with her? I'll be right back. I need to call my wife.

Jim leaves the other doctors who are struggling to keep Katie calm.

Melinda: Hello?

Jim: Hey it's me. I need you to come down here quick.

Melinda: Ok, yeah sure. I'll be there in a few.

A couple minutes later Melinda arrives at the hospital.

Melinda: I'm here so what's wrong with Katie now?

Jim: She woke upi from her coma and now she's screaming her head off.

Melinda: I'll see what I can do about it.

She passed by Katie's worried parents and entered the room to find doctors struggling to calm an upset girl. Melinda aproaches Katie's bed and tells the other doctors to step out of the way.

Melinda: Katie, my name is Melinda Gordon. I can help you that is if you let me.

Katie still continues to scream so Melinda checks her forehead to see if she has a temperature. All of a sudden the unexpected happens.  
Melinda's eyes roll back in her head and her mind travels to another far off place where nightmares become reality.

Author's note:

Hey peeps hoped you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions then please speak up! Chapter 5 coming soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Melinda wakes up and finds herself lying in the middle of the street. She gets up and looks around very confused at where she is.

Melinda: Where am I?

She starts walking around for a couple of minutes until she sees something in the distance. A little girl looking to be about 10 was sitting on the curb with a dazed expression on her face. Melinda walks over to the girl.

Melinda: Katie?

The girl looks up and Melinda can see scratches all down the side of her face and there were heavy bags under eyes. Katie who it seems to be says nothing.

Melinda: Katie? Katie Goodwing?

She still says nothing.

Melinda: Katie listen to me! Where are we? Is this in your nightmare or something?

Finally she says something.

Katie: I'd run if I were you. He's here, watching. He's always watching.

Melinda: What are you talking about? This is just a nightmare! None of it's true!

Katie: Try convincing that to him. Whatever he does to you in your dreams, happens in real life.

Melinda: Katie, you have to wake up! You have to!

Katie: I can't. He won't let you awaken until he gets what he wants.

Melinda: Well what does he want.

Katie: Revenge.

Melinda: How come you havn't told this to your parents?

Katie: He swears if any of this information get's out of our nightmares, he'll kill my whole family.

Melinda: Katie, who is this he?

Katie: Freddy, Freddy Krueger.

Fear comes to Melinda's eyes like it never has before. This was the ghost Melinda hoped she would never have to deal with. Never. 


End file.
